Chocolate Chip Ice Cream
by rain'n'shine
Summary: After a disaster like this morning, there is only one thing that can make me feel better, food. Sequel to Teach Me.


**Hello people. Sorry for disappearing for so long. School and life has been crazy. This is a sequel to Teach Me that you guys asked for. Btw shout out to everyone who read/reviewed/favored my other two one-shots (especially those who reviewed! That makes me smile :D) Hope you like it! and please check out my other stories and review. **

**~Cat**

After a disaster like this morning, there is only one thing that can make me feel better, food. Which is why any late night wanderer or patrolling teacher would find me in my pajamas, bare foot, sitting on a stool inside the kitchens with a large tub of ice cream and a spoon. Detention? Probably, if I'm caught. Do I care? Not right now. You see after what happened this morning I could care less if I'm sent to the Headmasters office.

Okay probably not…but still I needed to get my mind off of the _incident_, and that meant I had to leave the common room. What is this disastrous incident you ask? Well let me tell you.

You see I have a small…slight…ok huge problem. I can't live with the fact that I don't know something. So last night I was determined to find someone to teach me to fly (_yeah I know a 6__th__ year that can't fly yet…get over it)_ and after my so called best friend refused to teach me _(so it's technically all Alice's fault)_, somehow I ended up with Potter as my teacher (_and a date…)_. But that's not the problem!

I should have listened to Alice when she said I can't learn to fly to save my life, (and to my mom when she said that I need to wear a helmet when I'm walking….) and sucked up my pride and gone on with my day. But no! I had to be stubborn and wake up at the crack of dawn and meet Potter at the Quidditch pitch. Still don't see the problem? Let me put it this way, James probably got more bruises trying to teach me than he would have if he wrestled a hippogriff. When I tried to summon my broom, instead of it going up into my hand, it hit James in the face. When he sat behind me on the broom to help me control it, I elbowed him about 5 times because my arm kept shaking from nerves _(and that has nothing to do with him being so close….really…)_. And don't even let me tell you what happened when he tried to get me to lift off by myself. It resulted in a tangled mess of arms and legs and a broken broom.

Don't think it's possible? Then you haven't seen me with a broom. Seriously, I'm probably more dangerous with a broom than with my wand. Put me, a broom, and that rising Dark nutcase in one room and he'll be gone in a minute.

And that is why I'm now sitting in the kitchen eating my sorrows away in the form of chocolate chip ice cream. I lift a large spoonful and am about to eat it when I hear someone behind me.

"Lily?"

I turn around startled and my ice cream filled-spoon flies out of my hand and straight into the face of a boy. Not just any boy, but James Potter.

Oh. Merlin.

"James! I'm so sorry" I rush to find a napkin and I start wiping the ice cream that is dripping off his face, but instead I hit his nose.

"Ouch!"

Someone must really hate me.

James steps back and starts to rub his nose.

"Sheesh Evans, you sure like to hurt me don't you?"

I don't know whether it's the stress from this morning, embarrassment, or something got in my eye, but I suddenly felt tears falling down…and I started to ramble. Attractive, right?

"I'm such a failure!" I throw my arms up and start pacing, "I mean I can't do _anything _without causing someone harm. I should have listened to my mom, she told me I should stay away from hands on things. But no! I have to be a stubborn red-head! And what did that result in? I broke a school broom, gave you more bruises then you've probably ever had, and now I just went and threw ice cream onto the face of the boy I fanc—"

I froze. Please tell me I didn't almost say that. I mean it's not true right? I can't _fancy_ James Potter? Can I?

_You did agree to go on a date with him._

Yes but that was just to get him to teach me to fly.

_And when he sat behind you on the broom you were shaking as if you were dropped into a frozen lake._

I was nervous!

_Because he was there_

No because….because….

Oh bugger…I fancy Potter.

I look up and see James looking at me with surprised yet amused smile. Please don't tell me he heard me…

"I mean, I threw ice cream onto the face of the boy I f-f-frantically asked to teach me to fly." Yeah that's it. I sit back down and grab another spoon and stuff a spoonful of chocolate chip goodness in my mouth before I can further awkward-ify this moment.

Bad idea. Oh ahh, brain freeze. Very _bad_ brain freeze. I start rubbing my head. Nope not working. Urgh! I do the only thing I can think of…I bang my head on the table.

"Ouch!!" Nope that didn't help either.

There goes not wanting to 'awkward-ify' the moment. I wouldn't blame James if he left thinking he was in the same room with a runaway from St. Mungo's Mental Ward.

"Careful there Evans, no need to hurt yourself too"

I look up at James and shake my head. "Sorry, brain freeze" I look back down at the tub of ice cream and glare. If it wasn't for it giving me a dang brain freeze, my face wouldn't be the color of a tomato right now.

I hear James start to laugh. Oh great…

"You sure are something Evans."

Whoa, wasn't expecting that. I look at James and can't help but smile.

I go back to eating some ice cream, when I see a second spoon in the tub. James takes a spoonful and sits next to me. (And there goes my heart beating about 1000 beats a second.)

"You know this is some good stuff. No wonder you're here munching away in the middle of the night."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, eating our ice cream, each immersed in our own thoughts. If you would have asked me to stay there till breakfast, I would probably do it.

I look at James and I find him concentrating very hard, as if he's trying to solve a complicated Ancient Runes equation. I decide to break the silence.

"So what's the school prankster doing wandering around after hours?"

James looks at me and laughs. "It's not that absurd. Honestly though, Sirius wouldn't shut up during dinner and kept talking to me, I barely got any food."

"Black talked during dinner? What topic could possibly distract Black from his food?"

James laughs again. Why does it suddenly sound so nice…?

"You."

What the?! "Wha…"

James blushes. "No not like that! Sorry that came out wrong. I meant he was interrogating me about our flying lesson this morning. He was quite curious, especially after I came back with a few bruises." He laughs.

I blush again. "I'm really sorry about that. And about the ice cream. And hitting your nose."

"Nah don't worry about it. I've been through a lot worst."

"I highly doubt it."

"You obviously don't know what it's like to be a Marauder."

I laugh. And once again we're sitting in silence. A few minutes pass and James gets up.

"Well Evans I must be getting back. If Sirius wakes up and doesn't find me, I won't be able to eat breakfast in peace, and although I very much liked our little late night adventure,"

Why is my face heating up again?

"I do like to have my meals on time." James reaches the portrait hole and turns back.

"By the way, I'm looking forward to that date with the girl that fancie- I mean the girl that frantically asked me to teach her to fly." He winks at me and leaves.

Maybe being a klutzy, stubborn red-head isn't such a bad thing after all.

**A/N: You know what to do :D (if you're confused....that means review...please)**


End file.
